fanbetweenersfandomcom-20200214-history
Carli D'Amato
Carli is Simon's primary love interest in the series and has been since they were eight. She is popular and attractive, with an older rugby-player boyfriend, making her even more unattainable. Synopsis Carli is the girl that makes Simon's heart race. Her family and Simon's family have been friends for years, but lately Simon (and every adolescent male at the school) has started to notice that little Carli has grown up. She is incredibly hot. Unfortunately for Simon, Carli is more sophisticated than the hapless boys. Even if she would consider dating someone her own age, Simon hardly fits the bill of her perfect man - she's after someone tall, athletic, handsome, and preferably with a car that's not tiny and bright yellow. Personality Relationships Simon Cooper Carli is Simon's main love interest and have known each other since they were 8. Carli is generally friendly towards Simon much of the time but this is purely platonic, yet it is implied that she strings him along to gain his favour. Simon is oblivious to Carli's shallow, manipulative and selfish personality, although his friends are not as fooled. Carli throws Simon small bits of affection to keep his hopes up in her. In "Exam Time", she asks if she can study for exams at his house, and when there, mentions she has broken up with her boyfriend; when she notices Simon trying to impress her, she uses the opportunity to get him to help tutor her for another subject that he is not even taking himself. He ends up spending the entire revision period studying for her Geography final, so he can continue to tutor her, instead of his own exams. When he later thinks they have a chance at dating, she promptly tells him she is back with Tom. In episode one of series three, a wedge is driven between Carli and Simon after he accidentally revealed one of his testicles in the fashion show, believing he did it on purpose to make a fool out of her. However, in the series finale, Carli seems to be more affectionate towards Simon, hinting at a potential relationship, were Simon not moving to Swansea. She later replies to a prank text, sent by Jay from Simon's phone. However Simon refuses to reveal the nature of the response, but expressing great pleasure upon reading it. Between the end of the series and the beginning of the film, Simon and Carli have been dating, but she breaks up with him as she wants to be single whilst going on holiday and at uni, obviously having viewed their relationship with a lot less investment than Simon. The boys' attempts to get him over Carli are the catalyst for going on holiday in Malia, although they find once there that Neil had thoughtlessly booked them onto the same holiday as her, which Simon views as a sign he should win her back. He rebuffs the advances of a nice girl named Lucy in his attempts to win Carli back, but she has formed a relationship with James, her cocky holiday rep. At a boat party, she and James fall out and Carli asks Simon to kiss her to make James jealous. Simon eventually realises that Carli is using him for her own ends and breaks up with her for good. Simon's Family Simon's and Carli's families have been friends since the two were eight years old and this likely accounts for Simon being able to approach a girl in such a different social circle. Simon's mother is known to be friendly toward Carli, his father seemingly knowing her father in turn. However, Simon commits several embarrassing faux pas while pursuing her including; declaring his love in a huge painted love-heart on her parents driveway, being drunk and vomiting profusely over Carli's brother and her kitchen, and sneaking into her house at night. This latter caused upset between the two families with Simon's own father thinking Simon might be harbouring paedophile tendencies towards her little brother (he mistook the room for Carli's) and her father telephoning Simon to inform him that if he goes near their house again, he's "gonna fuck him up" - a message conveyed to a vomiting, hung-over Simon by his father. Tom Carli's older boyfriend who owns a car, doesn't need ID and is a keen rugby player. When they break up briefly, Simon finally get the intimate moment with her he has dreamed of. Carli crushes Simon yet again later that same day by announcing that she has reconciled with her boyfriend. Tom's interest in rugby is shown to annoy Carli, such as when he hangs out with his "rugby mates" instead of escorting her to the Christmas Prom.